Crush Milestone Night
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: This year (2016) marks the 10th love anniversary of Jon and Liz! And they make various romantic activites such as visiting the karaoke center and attending the Eid-al-Fitr' open hall party at the ballroom and dancing together! And they also sing the new ballad song, "Crush" by Yuna and Usher, to embark their love and Garfield also tags along, in conjunction with "Lasagna Day", too!


"Crush Milestone Night"

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Finally, I'm back after a long break for 1 year! Why? Because, my old phone went broken last December and I got my new phone recently... So, to celebrate my comeback and also Jon and Liz's 10th love anniversary milestone, I want to write this special fanfic about my favorite love song, "Crush" by Yuna and Usher, also to celebrate this cheerful Friday!**

(7:00 PM. Friday, 29 July 2016/25 Shawwal 1437):

One cold night at the Arbuckle Residence, Jon looked handsome with his special black James Bond outfit, knowing that he will go on a date with Liz at the Muncie Downtown to celebrate their 10th love anniversary tonight! Then, he heard a doorbell ring, went to the front door, opening it and felt excited to see Liz, wearing a beautiful white ballet gown, smiling!

"How are you, Jon?" asks Liz, sweetly.

"I'm fine, Liz!" replied Jon, gentlely.

"What's up tonight?" asks Liz.

"Tonight marks our 10th love anniversary!" replied Jon.

"How romantic that it has been a milestone!" continued Liz.

 **(Trivia: Around June to July 2006, Jon Arbuckle and Dr. Liz Wilson tried to be a romantic couple! But, Jon almost ends up with Ellen while Liz almost ends up with a big guy which is Ellen's actual boyfriend! Then, Garfield and Jon have to pretend themselves as the French waiters to impress Liz and once it becomes successful, Jon and Liz finally kissed romantically on Friday, 28 July 2006, which becomes a dramatic event among readers who wants them to be united).**

Suddenly, a yellow ball of yarn hitted Jon's head and it becomes a wig, which makes him to frown!

"Excuse me... Have you seen my ball of yarn, miss?" asks Garfield.

"It's on my head! How could you hit the yarn on me? Now I looked like Selena Gomez who just have arrived at Kuala Lumpur last week, right now!" replied Jon.

Then, Garfield came and group-hugged Jon and Liz, which cools down Jon! Once finished hugging, he followed them to the Muncie Downtown.

(7:30 PM):

30 minutes later, they have arrived at the Muncie Downtown and entered the fancy restaurant! After that, Jon and Liz started discussing about the milestones...

"Liz, do you remember one night where we're almost changed our couples! Well, I'm supposed to date you successfully. But, I suddenly came into Ellen!" said Jon.

"Yes! And I also came into a big guy by accident, too! But, you never gave up to impress me by pretending yourself as a French waiter, together with Garfield, to avoid me from being his girlfriend! And you've successfully make Ellen and that big guy to reunite!" replied Liz.

"After that, we became a couple again and spent the entire passionate night, romantically... As a result, you finally gave me a lovely kiss that night, as if you know that it is also my birthday at the same time, too!" continued Jon.

"It's such a milestone... Now, 10 years have passed! And, as a present to celebrate our special anniversary, can you take me to the nearby karaoke centre after we finished having this passionate dinner? Because, I want to sing the love song, "Crush", especially for us, tonight... Can you?" asks Liz.

"Sure! Because, I also wanted to sing the same song, too!" replied Jon.

After that, the special 'steak and lasagna' meal and lemonade for three (in conjunction with "International Lasagna Day") have arrived and they started to eat the meal, happily...

(8:00 PM):

30 minutes later, once they have finished eating their meal, they pay the bill ($180) with happy hearts. Then, they proceed to the nearby karaoke center! Once they have arrived at the karaoke center, they register at the counter and selects the new song, "Crush" (Yuna and Usher). After that, they pay $90 and went to the singing room to sing the requested song...

(At the singing room):

Jon and Liz starts to sing the love song, romantically, to celebrate their great 10th love anniversary milestone together...

 ** _(Liz/Yuna):_**

 **You call me on a lazy afternoon**

 **Asking me what I'm up to, let's find something to do**

 **Baby I'd be down, down, down, down, down d** **own down down down.**

 **You know I'd be down, down, down, down, down d** **own down down down.**

 **I see you arriving in your car**

 **Jet black mercedes, built in the 70's**

 **Classic like you and me**

 **I'll be coming down, down, down, down, down, d** **own down down down (2x).**

 **I feel a little rush**

 **I think I've got a little crush on you**

 **I hope it's not too much**

 **But boy when I'm with you I hear it**

 **My heart is singing;**

 **La la la la la la l** **a la la (2x).**

 ** _(Jon/Usher):_**

 **Honestly you shouldn't waste time no more**

 **Cause all these little boys you're chasing; Did t** **hey break your heart?**

 **I know you've been down, down, down, down, down d** **own down down down.**

 **I won't let you down, down, down, down, down, d** **own down down down.**

 ** _(Liz/Yuna and Jon/Usher):_**

 **I feel a little rush**

 **I think I've got a little crush on you**

 **I hope it's not too much**

 **But girl when I'm with you I hear it!**

 **My heart is singing;**

 **La la la la la la la la la (2x).**

 ** _(Bridge: Liz/Yuna and Jon/Usher):_**

 **I wonder if you feel the same**

 **I see it in the way that you behave around me**

 **And I can tell**

 **What we have is different from anyone else**

 **Cause you stop doing what you doing**

 **When I call you come up to me running**

 **And I would do same for you**

 **So tell me that you feel it too**

 ** _(Chorus: Liz/Yuna and Jon/Usher):_**

 **I feel a little rush**

 **I think I've got a little crush on you**

 **I hope it's not too much**

 **But boy when I'm with you I hear it!**

 **My heart is singing;**

 **La la la la la la la la la (2x).**

 ** _(Outro: Liz/Yuna and Jon/Usher):_**

 **Think I've got a crush, baby**

 **Feel a little rush baby**

 **Think I've got a crush, baby**

 **Feel a little rush baby**

 **(End Of Song).**

Once they have finished singing, Jon, Liz and Garfield comes out of the karaoke center, happily and starts to discuss about the song and also their future...

"That song is really romantic! It reflects about the events that happen during our unexpected meet in 1979! At first, you're annoyed. But, over the years, you have overcome your annoyance and now, we fell in love sincerely and tonight is agreeing the love that we built since 10 years ago!" said Jon.

 **(Trivia: 27 June is the date where Jon and Liz met for the first time at a veterinary clinic in 1979, while Garfield was diagnosed of having a sudden disease and that is the start of their love story! 22 years later, this story's author was born to Earth in 2001, thus turning 15 last month, this year).**

"Bingo! And I see that you never give up to impress my feelings, although I remained rejecting you over the years; Until when you and Garfield decided to disguise as French waiters bravely in 2006, I realize that nothing is special anymore after sincere love and that's why I finally fall in love with you, thus becoming a 'loser to men' ever since then!" replied Liz.

Suddenly, Jon heard his phone ringing, he takes the phone and found out Wheezer is calling him! He accepts the call and they started talking...

"Hi, Wheezer! It's me, Carp Face! How are you?" asks Jon.

"Fine, Carp Face!" replied Wheezer.

"Where are you tonight?" asks Jon.

"I'm at the Muncie Ballroom right now! Well, don't you know that our Mayor is holding an Eid al-Fitr' open hall party tonight? And he invites its citizens, including us graduates and he also invites all Muslims, whether its citizens, nationals or internationals to the colorful party, too! And I think it is the great chance for you and your new girl! Because, you can also dance together in the ballroom! Then, you two are also invited to the party tonight!" replied Wheezer.

"Thank you! Liz and I are also celebrating our special anniversary, too!" continued Jon.

"Almost forgot! How's your life now?" asks Wheezer.

"My life's now is really changed than what I have previously! Because, tonight is also our special 10th love anniversary, too!" replied Jon.

"Congratulations! I hope you'll be married and your girl might be pregnant, then giving birth to a lot of your babies soon!" wished Wheezer.

Then, their conversation have ended and the two continued their talk, with a different topic...

"Who's dialing you just now?" asks Liz.

"My colleague, Wheezer! He invited us to the ballroom! Because our mayor is holding the colorful Eid-al-Fitr' party and he invited all of its citizens, including colleagues, us and mainly Muslims, whether citizens, nationals or internationals, to the party tonight!" replied Jon.

"Wow! That means, we can dance at the party tonight?" asks Liz.

"Yes! Knowing that our 10th love anniversary is tonight!" replied Jon.

After that, the three felt excited and rushed to the Muncie Ballroom!

(9:00 PM):

About an hour later, the three have arrived at the ballroom and their arrival is celebrated happily by Wheezer, who is wearing a Wild West Cowboy costume...

"Welcome to the reunion party, Carp Face! I know you will come tonight!" said Wheezer.

"Thank you, Wheezer! I know you will invite me!" replied Jon.

"Well, you two already looked like a newlywed right now! Well, you wear the black James Bond suit while your girl wore the beautiful white ballet gown tonight!" continued Wheezer.

"We want to be romantic... So, that's why we wear like that tonight, Wheezer!" said Jon.

Then, the three comes out of the car and goes to the ballroom, escorted by Wheezer...

(Inside the Ballroom):

Once they have entered inside, Jon, Liz and Garfield felt amazed to see a lot of colors shining in the white ballroom (just to explain that it is the guests' wearing costumes with a lot of colors, to make the party colorful)! Later, they felt excited that there is a lot of delicious cuisines that comes from all around the world. Then, they take the cuisine and started to eat the delicious dishes! After that, they started to discuss about life updates with Wheezer!

(10:00 PM):

One hour later, once the three and Wheezer have finished discussing, Jon and Liz went to the dance floor and started dancing romantically... The two made various romantic moves, including Waltz, ballet, flamenco and many more European moves! Not only them, Garfield and Wheezer also dance with their Hip-Hop moves, under the style of both Snoop Dogg, and Malaysian Wakaka, respectively!

(12:00 AM):

2 hours later, the party have ended and Jon, Garfield, Liz and Wheezer felt tired of dancing... Then, Jon and Liz kissed romantically and Garfield group-hugged them! Finally, once they have finished group-hugging, they returned to their homes before going to bed, to wake up on Saturday, happily!

 **-THE END-**


End file.
